


【圆勋】Tasty Sweety

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -“不要从别人口中了解我，毕竟他也没有口过我。”-宇宙工厂爱情ooc
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	【圆勋】Tasty Sweety

**Author's Note:**

> “你看起来鲜美多汁，我需要你春雨滋润解火气。” ——冬阳

01

“全圆佑…全圆佑…！”

李知勋像是一个人形挂件一样挂在身旁的人身上，手指攥着全圆佑棕色针织外套的袖子越抠越紧，小身子靠在他身上跟着一步一步往前挪。

“我都说不要来鬼屋了，你偏要来。”

全圆佑在心里默默无语，当初说要来游乐园美其名曰过七夕，其实也就是哄一下之前闹脾气说独处时间太少的小猫，想想坐个过山车旋转咖啡杯，吃个冰淇淋买个气球也就好，谁知道李知勋看见鬼屋就说要进去玩。

在暧昧的时候就知道李知勋怕鬼，也很容易被吓到。所幸自己对这些东西并不敏感，万一拍综艺什么的要去做任务，也尽量跟他一组，有什么大小事都能让他躲着点。

全圆佑推了推眼镜，一只手揣进兜里，一只手塞进李知勋怀里让他抱住，又把人往身后带了点，自己慢慢走在前面。

平时说不喜欢skinship的李知勋这个时候变得更乖了，整个人藏在全圆佑身后，买了票又不能亏了只好壮起胆子往旁边瞟，稍微看见隔壁晃过的鬼影子就大叫，手臂直往全圆佑身上缠着。

“那里…那里！啊—！”

鬼屋里的工作人员装成可怕的鬼娃娃扑过来，白白的衣裙上洒满了假的红色颜料，在这种差不多全黑的环境下看起来就像是真的血渍一样。

全圆佑条件反射般转过身，让摸不到方向的李知勋正正地扑进自己怀里，替他把快要掉下来的大外套整理好，无奈地轻轻摸着他的后颈安抚着。

“对不起哦，我家这位比较胆小。”全圆佑看着吓人任务完成的工作人员，又环顾周围，像是对即将跑出来的“鬼神们”说着话，“可能叫得有点响亮了，先给大家的耳朵道个歉。”

“我没有害怕…！”李知勋面子又撑不住了，抬起头就挣脱了怀抱，甚至拉起全圆佑的手自顾自就往前走。

实际情况其实是他在前面半眯着眼睛只看向地面，快速往出口挪动着。

“如果撑不住了就拽拽我吧。”全圆佑叹了口气，看着前面逞强的李知勋，心里估计着数十个数这人肯定会有所动作的。

果然不出所料。全圆佑走到身前停下来的人前面，微微弯下腰让李知勋稳稳当当靠在他背上，捏着他白软的小腿轻轻松松把人背起来。

“走吧，我的小王子。”

02

全圆佑有事没事就爱去宇宙工厂坐坐，听听李知勋无聊哼唱的歌也好，给他带外卖督促他吃饭也好，甚至是给他收拾一下屋子也愿意。

这时正坐在玻璃桌子前面的兔子造型椅子上打着游戏，手肘正好卡在兔子耳朵的中间，倒也能算得上舒适。

“全圆佑，我先把这里做完，大概十分钟。”李知勋转过靠椅向全圆佑喊话，难得还给带了好吃的雪浓汤饭，还能跟爱人腻歪着聊聊天，心情自然是好了几个度。

“哦好，那我再开一把。”全圆佑眼睛像是黏在屏幕上，飞快地又开了新的一局，“你这椅子有点矮啊。”

—那可不是吗，两条长腿屈起来勉强撑在地面上。

“不爱坐就坐沙发上，别坐我的椅子。”李知勋敲着键盘，把腿盘在椅子上舒舒服服地做着收尾工作。

“没说不喜欢，挺可爱的。”全圆佑一边在地图上跑毒一边嘴里还不忘调侃比自己矮半个头的小猫，“果然是物似主人型。”

03

“说起来，你怎么知道我也喜欢你的？”李知勋吃饱了就跑到对面坐着的全圆佑怀里窝着，想起两个月前突然表露心意又一脸胸有成竹的人。

“只是感觉你也想更进一步罢了。”全圆佑把手搭在李知勋垂下来柔顺的刘海上，“其实很早就喜欢你了，只是那个时候才告诉你。”

“哦…我还以为你不喜欢我这种这么闷的呢…”李知勋不知道从哪里看到那些胡编乱造的tmi，当时介怀了老半天，导致有一段时间刻意疏远了想要断绝在一起的想法。

“你是不是又看什么了。”全圆佑想也不用想也能知道这小猫心里想的什么，心思细腻地不行，总是确认自己对他的爱意来寻找安全感。

“不要从别人口中了解我，…”他顿了顿，把常规的‘有什么想知道就来问我’吞进肚子里，换上有明显吃猫欲望的一句，“毕竟他也没有口过我，对不对？”

李知勋正想满足地点点头，脑子里回放一下马上就发现不对劲，脸一下臊得泛红，转头一伸手准确地捂住全圆佑的嘴，把勾起的唇角盖在手掌下，不料却被那人坏心地用舌尖舔了舔掌心。

“别闹…”李知勋脸涨得通红，不知道说什么好，软软的臀肉上感受到全圆佑鼓起来的硬物，错觉之间总觉得炽热的温度也在传递给自己。

全圆佑倒也不想强迫他做，要是不想做的话也没关系，可这阵子香软可口的小猫都已经靠在自己身上了，就算是刚从尼姑庵修炼出来的也是真的忍不住。

宇宙工厂里暗蓝紫色的灯光打下来，平时看着没什么，一到这种箭在弦上要搞暧昧要上床的时候，倒也觉得有点灯红酒绿那意思了。

李知勋坐在全圆佑怀里也不动，自己绞着手指头纠结着，其实喊人上来之前就已经想着今天一定要舒畅地做一场，就算第二天在床上度过也无悔。

“…喂。”

全圆佑被突然翻过身就去摸自己裤裆的李知勋吓了一跳，关节都是粉嫩的手指在裤头胡乱摸着解绳子，也不知道是着急的还是害羞的，脸颊的红晕快要烧到眼角了。

“别动，不是说要我口你吗。”

解到最后还是迫不及待就凑上去用牙齿叼开了最后一个结，手用力扒拉在全圆佑的大腿上，又用嘴把内裤边缘叼出来，示意着那人赶紧脱下来。

全圆佑叹了口气，心里冒起终于能吃到小猫的快意，顺着李知勋的意思起身把裤子脱掉，抱起跪坐在地上的李知勋半躺在隔壁的沙发上，让李知勋上半身撑在自己身上。

正准备俯身上去想要交换几个吻，李知勋没接过爱人的邀请，直接往下挪，手指顺着全圆佑漂亮的腹肌滑下去，尽量张大嘴就要含住那根翘起来的巨物。

结果也只能勉强容纳进去前面的龟头，还在努力往里面塞着，还没到根部就已经快要捅到嗓子了。李知勋差些被硕大的物件弄得干呕，又不能说话只能哼哼唧唧地表示抗议，给了那个躺在沙发上摸着自己后脑勺发丝的人一个白眼。

“…操，你怎么这么会口啊宝贝？”

全圆佑被直冲头顶的快感弄昏了头，咬着牙大手按在李知勋的后脑勺，身下的人甚至还用灵活的舌尖逗弄着柱体上凸起来的青筋，渗出水来的马眼顶到深喉处滑动着。

眼角随着越来越深的吞吐动作变得通红，半眯着的眼睛渗出一点泪水，全圆佑看着身下埋头工作的人，摸到他的下巴把巨根抽出来，怜惜地替他擦掉挂在睫毛上的泪珠。

“我好歹也是男人，也知道怎么能让你舒服。”

说着又挑逗似的舔了舔嘴角把流出来的唾液吞进去，往前凑了凑把粉嫩的嘴唇贴在更为炙热的柱体上蹭着，舌尖轻轻滑过那个小孔，往里钻了点停下来，抬眼看到全圆佑被激得把头往后仰。

全圆佑回过神看到笑得眼睛弯弯的李知勋，俯下身一把搂住他的腰就把人带到自己腿上稳稳地坐着，小猫最近健身初有成效，腰上还没有过多的肌肉，捏起来手感依旧是那样的令人欲罢不能。

手顺着扭来扭去的腰肢往下游走，把外面的短裤和内裤褪到胯上挂着，李知勋上身靠在全圆佑的胸膛上，小脸贴在颈窝处蹭着。

一摸粉嫩的下身糊了全圆佑一手的粘液，身子开始泛起热气，关节也变得粉红，整个人就像是真正的小猫一样缩在全圆佑怀里，随着一个指节的进入发出低低的呻吟，回荡在只有两个人之间的小空间里。

“快点进来…”李知勋哼哼唧唧地在全圆佑结实的肩膀上啃了一口，留下两个犬牙的印子，暖烘烘的小脚上下挪动着蹭着全圆佑的大腿外侧。

“乖。”全圆佑其实也耐不住性子，说着又加了两根手指，发现小猫里面已经湿软得能打滑，“里面为什么这么多水，自己玩过了？”

温热的气息打在李知勋的耳侧，把耳廓也染上了情欲的深粉色，李知勋一咬牙就抬起头扑上去啃全圆佑还在他耳边说荤话的下唇。

“本来喊你上来就是想做爱…”

李知勋磨磨唧唧地说着已经做过前期工作了，拆了新买的润滑剂，挤了大半管硬是用手指揉开了近半个月都没有开张的小通道，咬着嘴唇说还不小心射了一次。

全圆佑本以为这小猫是为了工作还禁欲了还是怎么，心里还担心得不行，摸到熟悉的液体之后心也放了下来，舔着李知勋敏感的耳根说“老婆辛苦了“，惹得小人缩着脖子又靠近了自己一点。

李知勋稍微起了起身，手摸到那根涨成紫红色的巨根就往自己的方向蹭，双腿被全圆佑握着跪在他腰两侧，屁股一点点往肖想了很久的肉棒挪过去，蹭到花穴口又停下来。

像是下定决心一般对准了地方往下小幅度跪坐，感受着甬道里的软肉被破开的异物感，炙热的温度传到自己身上点着火，手指逐渐蜷缩起来，忍受着丝丝的刺痛感。

全圆佑也被弄得满头大汗，看着身上咬着牙的李知勋，只能伸手到他后面揉着正在努力吞下自己巨物的穴口，细薄的肌肉被撑到最大限度，喘出来的热气都呼在自己胸口前。

“…呜呜…帮帮我。”

李知勋被身下冲击的快感和痛感折腾得头昏目眩，只知道紧紧抓住全圆佑的肩膀，感觉一定顶到底很难再容纳更多了。

全圆佑点点头，一只手扶在李知勋酸软的后腰上，另一只手稍稍用力把他往下按，腰部微微往上顶，让整根炙热的物件都陷进软肉的包裹中，连根部都被好好地感受着里面柔软的触感，舒服地叹了口气。

看着李知勋逐渐放松下来，甬道深处不再是僵硬的肌肉，现在已经变得又软又绵，拼命缠上来像是要求自己快些大力鞭挞。

全圆佑顶着腰稍微往深处操弄了几下，李知勋娇喘着就往他怀里蹭，已经勃起的乳头隔着轻薄的T恤清晰地勾勒出形状，腰像是水蛇一样扭着。

“啊…!”李知勋轻呼着抱紧了全圆佑的脖子，整个人像是树袋熊一样挂在他身上，被兜着屁股站了起来，唯一的支撑点只有紧紧交合的那处。

站起来的瞬间，屁股里调皮的男根往里面蹭了蹭，正好碰到了那处敏感的软肉，没有控制好力度重重地碾过，李知勋不自主地夹紧了下身，头往后仰的时候被全圆佑手疾眼快地兜住后脑勺。

“慢一点…呜呜…”李知勋只能随着全圆佑在室内缓慢走动的节奏喘着气，身体里那根巨物却一点都不留情，直直地就往最敏感的地方撞，“那里那里…不要了…”

全圆佑微微勾了勾嘴角没说话，换来的却是更深更狠地操弄，看着只能依靠在自己身上泪眼朦胧的爱人，体内的施虐分子更是活跃，摸索着对准了角度就每一下都撞在那点，耳边回荡着李知勋尖声的喘叫。

——

乳白色的液体随着全圆佑再一次把人往上兜了兜的时候喷射出来，黏糊糊地腻在两个人紧贴地小腹间，李知勋抽泣着凑上去想要吻他，迷迷糊糊撞到那人的唇角不由分说就吮吸起来。

没有吻一会就被更加急促的顶弄打断，还处于不应期的李知勋又再次痉挛起来，颤抖之间把身上人的嘴角啃出了血丝。

全圆佑把身下还硬挺的巨物一下抽出来，感觉到嘴角渗出来的血腥味，用手背胡乱擦掉又舔了舔，把人抬起来放到工作桌上，隔壁就是音响和键盘，还有另一侧的电子琴。

“全圆佑你别弄坏…”李知勋看着自己工作的各种乐器和电子产品，脱口而出的话惹来了第二轮激烈的欢爱。

“不会弄坏，今天这里会被我弄坏的只有你。”

04

“操，全圆佑你属狼的啊！”李知勋赤裸裸地站在浴室里的镜子前，映入眼帘的只有布满全身星星点点的吻痕。

每挪动一步都要忍受着身后不容忽略的酸痛感，折腾到不知道几点钟，身体深处不知道被射进去多少白灼液体，到最后连娇弱的花瓣都红肿得合不上，两个人混在一起的体液一点点渗出来。

“昨天主动缠上来的是谁，自己扩张好了约我来的又是谁呢？”全圆佑从淋浴间走出来，甩甩半湿的头发，走过去把小人搂进怀里。

“不管不管，都是你的错。”李知勋转了个身，自己闹着小脾气拧着全圆佑的手肘，“…哪有你这么猛的…”

全圆佑又好笑又无奈，只能弯着腰吻了吻李知勋松软的发顶，说着好话哄着说下次不会了，其实心里知道李知勋也就这阵子气自己，等过几个小时还是那只黏黏腻腻凑上来就要亲的小猫。

“你说说你，平时跟我顶嘴那么厉害，要真的顶到你嘴边怎么就只会呜呜呜了呢。”全圆佑哄了大概五分钟，嘴又开始说些让李知勋害臊脸红的话，逗猫大概是他平生最大的乐趣。

“闭嘴闭嘴你闭嘴..!”李知勋觉得自己特别没用，人家随便说两句就能把自己逗得满脸通红，话都说不利索，“下次不给你口了，两个月别来找我做爱了，你烦死了全圆佑。”

“那我等你来找我，对你永远梆硬，okay？”


End file.
